Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone!
Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone! is a video board game based on Jurassic Park III for the PC. It was released on June 29, 2001. It was developed concurrently with the previously released Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender. The player is again cast as a Dino Defender. The Dino Defender Chief, a character who serves as both an authority figure and narrator, returns from the previous game to guide him through menus. Danger Zone also recycles several cutscenes and menu designs from its predecessor. In the game the tokens are Ford Explorers from Jurassic Park, designed for up to 2 players. The players' mission is to collect DNA from a dinosaur of your choice such as ''T. rex'', Spinosaurus, ''Pteranodon'', ''Brachiosaurus'', Compy, ''Velociraptor'', or ''Stegosaurus''. The game features many mini-games such as a raptor fight where you play a raptor and fight another raptor, or hunt in a field to obtain DNA of dinosaurs using a helicopter. The game ends when you have filled the "DNA meter" with the DNA of the dinosaur you chose. The mini-games are very similar to another PC game developed for the franchise called Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender. Many mini-games are side-scrolling games that feature the same armored character used in Dino Defender. Plot A huge earthquake comes to Jurassic Park and destroys InGen's DNA supply. Now you have to go to Jurassic Park and get that DNA back. Choose single or multiplayer. Go around Jurassic Park on a board like version of it. You can buy play mini games, and if you get in trouble with a dinosaur. Just use an item to get the dinosaur away. Once you get enough DNA you create a dinosaur. The Dinosaur you choose at the beginning of the game is the dinosaur you clone, if you win. At the Jurassic Park Lab, it will show your dinosaur egg you've got. It will then show you a short simulation of the adult version of the dinosaur you chose and will become a new arrival according to the chief. List of Mini Games *'T-Rex Extreme': The player must retrieve a dropped object without being seen by a T. rex and before time runs out. If the player is seen by the T. rex, they are attacked and taken to the first aid station. If the player uses a free pass, they are awarded with 50 points. *'Raptor Rumble': Both players must use their trucks to keep a pack of raptors from escaping as they escort them to their pen. The players loses 10 points for each raptor that escapes, but earns 10 points for each raptor that makes it. *'Jurassic Attack': Both players are presented with a topic and must hit their action key to identify words, phrases, and pictures that relate to that topic until time runs out. Each correct response earns the player 10 points, each wrong response costs the player 10 points. *'Pick A Card': The player is presented with 7 cards and is instructed to pick one. Depending on what is written on card determines what will happen to the player. Various actions include moving to a certain spot on the board, gaining or losing DNA and points, receiving or losing supplies, being forced to hand over supplies to the other player, or losing a turn. *'Supply Shed': Players can buy supplies to help them using points they've accumulated while playing the game. Various items include rope, tires, bug spray, a spino call box, a first aid kit, etc. Players can only buy one thing at a time. *'Quicksand/Mud/Dino Dung': The player's vehicle is stuck in mud, quicksand, or dino dung and lose a turn. The only way to continue is if the player pays 50 points or rolls a 6, unless they have a supply they can use. *'Call of The Wild': Like the game Simon, players must repeat a pattern of dinosaur calls with a spino call box. If a player incorrectly repeats the pattern, the Spinosaurus will attack and that player is taken to the first aid station. *'Raging Raptors': Both players compete in a fight between two virtual raptors. Before the fight begins, the player who stopped on the space chooses the prize they want if they win. The prizes usually belonging to the opposing player, who retains them if they win. Prizes can include 50 points, a supply, or DNA. *'Operation D.A.R.T': The player must attempt to dart the dinosaur they choose in the beginning to acquire DNA. The player gets 3 attempts to dart the dinosaur, unless time runs out. If they fail, the game ends. *'Lab Gate': Only useful after a player has acquired a full tube of DNA. Landing on this space with a full tube will end the game. Landing on this space with an empty or not full tube will act as a space for nothing. *'Paleo Pair-up': The player must search a cave wall for matching fossils and place them together in the crate before time runs out. *'Predator Pursuit': Much like Jurassic Attack, the players are given the name of a theropod, and must use their action keys to identify photos of said theropod until time runs out. Unlike JA, the theropod's name is spoken and is not displayed on the screen. Each correct response earns the player 10 points, while a wrong response costs them 10 points. *'Air Raiders': The player must drive in their truck to pick up first aid boxes scattered across the island while avoiding a Pteranodon. The player earns 5 points for each box they pick up, but loses 5 points each time the Pteranodon hits their truck. *'Bridge Out': The player must attempt to jump across a ravine safely past Pteranodons in their truck. Each failed attempt costs the player 25 points. After three failed attempts, the game ends. If a player plays this game twice in a row, the third time they land here will have them transported via helicopter across. *'Bug Attack': The player is attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes. If the player does not have bug spray, a zapper, or a free rescue, the player is attacked by the bugs and taken to first aid. If they have a bug zapper or bug spray, they must kill all of the bugs before time runs out. If they use a free pass, they receive 50 points. *'Road Block': The player must exit their vehicle and get past a compy and raptor to engage the electric fence before time runs out. The game ends early if they are attacked 3 times by either dinosaur, costing them 25 points. If the player uses a free pass, they earn 15 points. *'Decoding Danger': Players must construct a laser grid fence to keep a raptor at bay before time runs out. Each end of a beam is signified by a symbol. Each side has a section of symbols, which the player must stop on by hitting their action key. The beam will not generate until both players stop on the symbol. Dinosaurs & other creatures to dart to get DNA *''Spinosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' File:JP_Darger_Zone!_front.jpg|Front File:JP_Darger_Zone!_back.jpg|Back dangerzonetitle.png|Title Screen spino.png|Spinosaurus spino2.png|Spinosaurus spino3.png|Spinosaurus trex.png|Tyrannosaurus rex Trex2.png|Tyrannosaurus rex Trex1.png|Tyrannosaurus rex Veloci1.png|Velociraptor Veloci2.png|Velociraptor veloci4.png|Velociraptor veloci3.png|Velociraptor Compy1.png|Compsognathus Hideseek.png|T-Rex Extreme Dna7.png Dna6.png Dna5.png Dna4.png Dna3.png Dna2.png Dna1.png Jurassic Park Danger Zone Jeep sinking in QuickSand!.jpg|Truck sinking in quicksand. Jurassic Park Danger Zone Jeep Trapped in Mud!.png|Truck stuck in mud. Jurassic Park Danger Zone Power up the Fence before the Raptor eats you Game.jpg|Decoding Danger Jurassic Park Danger Zone Road Block.jpg|Road Block Jurassic Park Danger Zone Call of the Wild.jpg|Call of the Wild Jurassic Park Danger Zone Bridge Break Down!.jpg|Bridge break down Jurassic Park Danger Zone Jeep falling down Canyon!.jpg|Truck falling down cliff. Jurassic Park Danger Zone Jeep falling down Canyon 2nd Image.jpg|Truck falling into a river below a canyon. Jurassic Park Danger Zone The 1st Add Station.png|The First Aid Station Jurassic Park Danger Zone Map.png|Game map Jurassic Park 3 Danger Zone Dino Defender ID Cards.jpg|Dino Defender ID Cards Category:Games Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Video Games Category:Board games Category:Jurassic Park III video games